


Let's Not Be Alone Tonight

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has had a bad day, so Jenson and Nico bring him a gift. Modern slavery AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Be Alone Tonight

All Mark wanted to do was sit alone in his hotel room and drink himself into oblivion. He was sick of it all, bad luck and bad races. He'd left Formula 1 to get away from those things, but they seemed to be following him like a black cat, a persistently dark cloud he couldn't shake.

"Will there be anything else, master?" asked Richard, his personal slave. Mark wasn't the type of guy who enjoyed having someone wait on his every need, but management insisted all of their drivers have a personal slave, paid for and provided by the team. Mark didn't always like it but Richard was actually very helpful to have around, what with his physio and training skills. 

Mark always kept it clean, though. He knew most drivers either slept with their personal slaves or employed others to fulfil those needs, but Mark wasn't so much into that way of doing things. Each to their own, of course, he didn't judge, but he'd never really seen the point in being with someone who was only fucking you because it was their job.

"No, that's it for tonight," Mark told Richard. "Thank you."

Richard nodded and left the room, quietly closing the door. Mark poured himself another glass of scotch and crashed out on the couch, trying to think about anything except today's race, and failing miserably.

He was a few drinks in where there was a sudden knock at the door. _Great_ , he thought. It was probably someone from the team, or maybe Richard had forgotten something, but when Mark opened the door, it was Jenson's face that greeted him, wearing that annoyingly shit-eating grin he always got when he was up to something.

"What?" Mark said impatiently, not in the mood for bullshit.

"Hi, Mark," Nico said, leaning over Jenson's shoulder. "We heard you had a bad race, so we thought we'd come cheer you up."

"I don't need cheering up," snapped Mark.

Jenson only grinned even more widely, and said, "But we bought you a present." 

"I don't want anything except a drink and a good night's sleep." Mark shook his head impatiently. Jenson and Nico seemed to make a hobby of trying to fuck with him, and tonight he wasn't in the mood.

"This is much better than either of those things," Jenson told him. " _So_ much better.

He stepped back with a ridiculously dramatic flourish to reveal the person standing behind him. Mark glanced over, assuming it would be someone he knew, but it was just some kid, waiting there. Fucking fuss about nothing, as usual, Mark thought, but then he _really_ looked.

And looked. 

The boy was a slave, obviously, but seemed young enough to be barely even legal. Small, but well-muscled, with smooth, tanned skin. He had broad shoulders and dark, searching eyes, long nose and a sharply defined jawline.

Mark took in the sight of him, speechless for a second but also beyond irritated that Jenson and Nico knew his type so well.

The kid was wearing tight skinny jeans and a white t-shirt so thinly transparent Mark could see his nipples through it. His hands were bound behind his back, and he was wearing a thick, dark leather collar fastened with a fine, elegantly-crafted padlock. Attached to the collar was a leash, which Jenson held the end of casually. "Are you sure this couldn't cheer you up?" he asked, teasingly, gesturing at the boy.

Mark took a breath, getting his head straight before he said, firmly, "I don't like fucking slaves, you know that."

"God, you're so uptight." Nico rolled his eyes. "You need to relax, seriously."

"Just let us come in for a drink, then," Jenson cajoled. "If you want us to leave after that, we will."

"Fine," Mark relented, stepping back as the three of them entered the room. If he didn't say yes, he knew, they'd just nag him until he gave in. 

"And if you don't want to play," added Jenson, "you can watch _us_ play."

"Like you're such hot shit I'd want to watch you play with anyone," grumbled Mark, but the truth was that his cock was already beginning to twitch at the thought.

He sat back down on the couch, and gestured at the mini-bar. "Help yourself," he said. Nico poured himself and Jenson drinks, and refilled Mark's proffered empty glass with a few resentful, muttered words. 

Jenson released the boy's hands, leaving him standing in the middle of the room as he joined Mark and Nico on the couch. There were leather cuffs fastened around the kid's wrists that matched the collar he was wearing, one cuff with a ring, the other with a clip. The leash hung loose in front of him as he stood there, waiting for orders.

Mark had another sip of scotch, appreciating the way it was going down nice and easy now that he'd already had a few. "What's his name, anyway?" he asked.

"How the fuck should we know? He's a _slave_ ," Nico replied, exasperated.

Jenson only grinned. "What's your name, boy?" he said.

"Mitch," the kid said.

" _Mitch_ ," Jenson repeated. "That's very butch, I like it."

The kid smiled faintly. There was definitely something about him, Mark thought. He didn't have that deferential air about him that most slaves had either acquired or learned to fake as well as they needed to. And he obviously knew he was here to be fucked, yet didn't seem at all fazed by that fact. In Mark's experience, slaves were generally either bored out of their minds or blatantly terrified when it came to being used for sex, but this kid looked, well, if not quite eager, then _interested_ at the very least. 

And maybe Mark was just imagining it, but Mitch did seem particularly interested in Mark. The three of them were all sitting, facing him, but the boy's gaze was most definitely focused on Mark. Probably just that Jenson had told him Mark was the focus for the night, that had to be it.

"Take off your clothes, darling," Nico commanded. 

Mitch complied immediately, kicking off his shoes and then pulling his t-shirt over his head. He tossed the thin fabric to one side, then unzipped his jeans, working them down his legs. They were so tight he had to bend over to get them past his feet, and Mark could hear Nico and Jenson both gasp softly, taking in the sight.

When he was done, the kid stood there, cock half hard in front of him. The handle of the dangling leash was at crotch level, and it swayed gently, scraping back and forth over the top of his dick. He was a nice size, Mark mused, not huge but big enough that you'd feel it just right if he fucked you. Mark couldn't stop himself from thinking of exactly how good it would be, the length of it sliding in slowly, fucking him… he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, his cock rapidly hardening inside his jeans.

Mitch smirked so subtly Mark could almost swear he'd imagined it. 

"Turn around, show Mark what we put in you," said Nico.

The kid turned obediently, facing away from the couch, grabbing his arse cheeks and parting them to show the black, flared end of a plug buried deep inside him. "Play with it," Jenson ordered, that usual, teasing tone now gone from his voice.

This was serious then, Mark thought. Jenson and Nico liked their games, enjoyed messing with people, including Mark, but tonight it seemed they were for real, like this was actually going to happen. 

Mark wasn't sure how he felt about that, and for a second he thought about telling them to take their boy toy and fuck off, but then Mitch took hold of the plug's base, twisting it inside himself, working it back and forth, and suddenly Mark wasn't thinking about anything else at all.

"He likes that," Nico said. "Look at him."

Jenson downed the rest of his drink and stood up, walking over to where Mitch was standing. He watched Mitch's actions for a minute, then said, "Enough." The kid ceased instantly, hands falling limp by his sides. "What a good boy you are," Jenson murmured, clipping Mitch's cuffs together so his hands were once more restrained behind him. Jenson picked up the leash's handle, adjusting Mitch's collar so the ring was now at the back. He wrapped the chain around and around his hand until the leash was as short as it could possibly be, then jerked at it, turning Mitch to face Mark and Nico. 

Mark could see the kid's cock was now fully hard, a tempting drop of precome lingering at the tip that made Mark lick his lips in anticipation. Jenson positioned himself behind Mitch, still holding the leash tight as his free hand snaked around to pinch harshly at Mitch's nipples, first one and then the other, pausing every so often to tenderly brush his fingertips over them before he again pinched at the skin.

The boy moaned softly, and Jenson smiled. "See them watching you," he said. "See how beautiful they think you are." His hand slid down to Mitch's dick, thumb stroking slowly over the head. "Would you like to suck Mark's cock?"

"Yes," Mitch hissed, and Jenson yanked cruelly on the leash.

"Yes _what?"_ he said.

"Yes, _master_ ," Mitch replied, his face flushed.

"Ask Mark if he'll let you suck his cock," commanded Jenson. "And say _please_."

The kid looked at Mark, and even now, completely under Jenson's control, there was a flash of independence in his eyes. "Please, may I suck your cock, master," he said, and Mark could have sworn he meant it. "Please let me suck your cock."

"What do you think, Mark?" Jenson said. "Do you think he deserves it?"

Mark swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. He didn't like this play-acting kind of shit normally, but the kid seemed so genuinely _into_ it that it was hard to resist.

"Perhaps Mark needs convincing." Jenson shoved the back of Mitch's legs, not viciously, but hard enough that he fell down forward on to his knees, and then tightened the leash. He walked across the room dragging Mitch with him, the boy shuffling along until he was positioned between Mark's spread thighs.

"Let's see what you can do, sweetheart," Jenson said softly.

Mitch looked up at Mark, dark eyes knowing, then moved forward a little further, lowering his head and rubbing his face on Mark's crotch. Mitch stroked over him like a cat, then pulled back to worry at the seam of Mark's jeans with his teeth, the line of his jaw pressed against the hard length of Mark's cock.

"Shit," Mark whispered, and he heard Jenson laugh.

"Still want to say no, Mark?"

Mark didn't say anything, simply ripping open his jeans and freeing his aching cock. Mitch didn't have to be told, mouth open and down on Mark before he even had time to breathe. And _fuck_ , but it felt good. God, Mark thought, Jenson and Nico might be full of shit, but they were right about one thing: this was _exactly_ what he needed tonight. 

The kid knew what he was doing, tongue hitting all the right spots, and Mark was just settling into it, feeling his body starting to relax and tense in equal measure, when Jenson said, "Stop," jerking viciously on Mitch's leash and pulling him off Mark's cock.

Mark glared at Jenson. "What the hell are you playing at, mate?"

Jenson just smiled. "We want to make it last, don't we?"

"You want to get the most out of your present, don't you, Mark?" Nico chimed in.

Mark shook his head. Nothing was ever straightforward with these two, there always had to be _something_. "Whatever," he muttered. "Do you worst, dickheads."

Jenson released Mitch's leash and he leaned back in, the wet heat of his mouth enveloping Mark once again. Mark knew there was no way Jenson was going to let him even get close to coming, so he tried to simply enjoy the feeling, but it was difficult not to fall into it, only to crash back down to earth when Jenson once again yanked on the leash and Mitch obediently (but with, Mark noticed, a reluctant whine) sat back.

After several repeats of the whole process, Mark had reached what felt like a peak of frustration. "For fuck's sake," he snapped. "Do you want me to fucking come or not?"

"Now, now," chided Jenson. "Play nice, darling." He looked down at Mitch, petting his hair gently, the tenderness a contrast to the dominating hold he had on the boy's leash, straining the collar tight around his neck. "What do you think, pretty?" Jenson said to him. "You ready to make Mark come?"

Mitch nodded, and Jenson said, "Good boy," releasing the leash enough that the kid could lean in again, sucking in Mark's cock, tongue working as his head bobbed up and down.

Mark's hands cradled Mitch's face, thumbs stroking over those high cheekbones, feeling his jaw work as he sucked at Mark. Out of the corner of his eye, Mark could see Nico kneeling on the couch next to him, watching intently. He was naked, hard cock standing out from his body as his fist slowly twisted around it. "Don't let him swallow," Nico said to Jenson. "Mark should come in his mouth, but don't let him swallow it."

"You hear that?" Jenson told Mitch. "Nico wants Mark's come, so don't swallow a drop, will you?"

Mark shut his eyes tight, hearing himself moan, so close it was almost unbearable. "Finish him," Jenson said. _"Now,"_ he commanded. 

Mitch redoubled his efforts, and Mark was immediately gone, shooting off into the kid's willing mouth, his hips lifting up off the couch as the pleasure of it exploded inside him. He took a deep breath, and when he opened his eyes, Nico had Mitch up off the floor, tongue what looked like halfway down his throat, aggressively licking Mark's come out of his mouth, sucking down as much as he could take.

Mark watched as Jenson and Nico practically dragged the boy over to the bed, taking the plug out of his arse and tossing it aside as they threw him face down on to the mattress. Nico got a condom on himself in record time, slicking himself up in careless haste and then roughly burying his cock balls deep in Mitch's arse, grunting with satisfaction as he began to thrust into the boy with some vigor. 

Jenson stripped off his clothes, staring intently as Nico's body as he rubbed himself. "Give it to him, baby," he said. "Nice and hard, just like that."

It was funny, Mark mused, the trouble the two of them went to to fuck around with as many other people as they could physically manage. He sometimes wondered what they got out of it because, when you got down to it, they really only had eyes for each other.

But Mark wasn't complaining, not when he got to see this, Jenson dragging Nico off the kid and taking his own turn inside him. Jenson unclipped the cuffs that bound Mitch's wrists and pinned the boy's arms over his head, hips moving smooth as liquid as he fucked him.

Mark took off his clothes, wandering closer. He sat down to watch, leaning back against the bedhead with his legs stretched out in front of him. Mitch raised his head off the mattress, looking at Mark with a sly smile that was almost instantly wiped from his face as Jenson fucked into him extra hard.

The kid's mouth hung open and his eyes rolled back, the expression of ecstasy on his face so magnificently sublime that Mark felt his spent cock pulse with renewed arousal. 

Jenson pulled out of Mitch, and turned to Nico, kissing him, desperate and messy. Mark could see their tongues moving against one another, wet and glistening in the light of the room. "Come in him," Jenson whispered to Nico. "I want to watch you come in him, and then I'm going to come in you."

Nico groaned in delight and dragged Mitch up on to his hands and knees, entering him once more, fucking him even harder this time. Jenson kneeled up behind Nico, arms wrapped around him, hands all over his body. "You're so beautiful, baby," Mark heard him murmur as he licked Nico's neck. "God, you're so fucking good to me."

Nico came with one final thrust and a muffled shout, his face screwed up as a deep red flush spread over his skin. He collapsed down on to his back, and Jenson was on top of him immediately, pushing Nico's legs back and fucking into him. Nico's hands were in Jenson's hair, pulling him in for another kiss, moaning desperately into Jenson's mouth. 

Mitch crawled up out of the way, sprawling on the bed next to Mark. The kid seemed exhausted, but his cock was still rock hard. Mark looked him up and down, admiring the lean, muscled compactness of his body, the graceful carelessness to the way he moved. He was so very young, Mark realized, maybe even younger than Mark had first thought.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, quietly, but obviously not quietly enough, as Jenson raised his head from Nico's mouth, laughing breathlessly at the question.

"You don't have to fucking _ask_ him, Mark," he panted out, "that's the fucking _point_ of it."

"Shut up and fuck your boyfriend, Button," Mark said. He turned back to Mitch. "Would that be okay?"

Mitch only nodded in agreement, and Mark leaned in, his tongue tentative at first, but then more aggressive as Mitch responded in kind. The boy whimpered into Mark's mouth, grinding up against him helplessly. 

Mark kissed him, letting himself go, listening as Jenson continued to fuck Nico. He heard the two of them moaning, Jenson louder and louder as he reached his peak, the note of it so familiar to Mark that he knew the precise, exact moment when Jenson was finally done, quieting afterwards.

Mark curled his hand around Mitch's cock, feeling it throb with need under his touch as he slowly moved his fist up and down. Mitch huffed out several deep, anguished breaths, clearly desperate for satisfaction.

"Hey," Jenson said, slapping Mark's leg. "Don't let him come."

Mark pulled his lips away from Mitch's, finally coming up for air. Jenson and Nico were both lying on their stomachs, watching them. "Why not?" he asked. "Look at him, the kid needs to get off."

"There's something we didn't tell you," Nico stated smugly.

"What?" Mark really wasn't in the mood for any more surprises.

"We bought him from the Red Bull Academy," Jenson replied, grinning at Mark. "He's certified clean."

"Clean?" Mark wasn't sure he believed them, but Jenson got up, walking over to find his pants on the floor and rummaging in the pockets. He produced some paperwork, which he handed silently to Mark.

Apparently they weren't shitting him, Mark thought, climbing up off the bed. He concentrated, reading over the certification, and it seemed this was the real deal. The kid genuinely was guaranteed one hundred percent clean. The Red Bull Academy had a reputation to protect, and they didn't fuck around with that kind of thing. Mark was curious to know how much Jenson and Nico must have paid for the boy. It would have had to have been a pretty hefty amount, and he wondered what the two of them were playing at.

"So why did you use condoms on him, then?" he questioned.

Nico looked at Mark like he was stupid. "Because we were saving him for you, idiot."

"Oh," Mark replied, not knowing what to say. "Well, thanks."

"Don't, you know, fall over yourself with gratitude or anything," said Jenson. "Just let us watch him fuck you, yeah?" 

"And then let me eat his come out of your ass," Nico added.

"Christ, you're such a fucking come slut," Mark said, shaking his head. 

Jenson smiled, kissing Nico gently. "But he's _my_ fucking come slut, and that's why I love him."

Mark rolled his eyes. "You two going to stand around yakking like a pair of girls or are we going to do this?" he challenged. He walked back over to the bed, where Mitch was kneeling up eagerly, obviously listening to the whole conversation with keen anticipation. He grinned at Mark, who shrugged his shoulders at him, trying not to smile back but unable to stop himself. 

"How do you want me, then?" Mark said.

"Front?" Nico suggested.

"No," Jenson said firmly. "Hands and knees, give us the best view."

Mark positioned himself as directed, so ready for this that he didn't even bother to protest them ordering him around. He planted his knees on the bed as wide as he could manage, bending them a little to get his arse lower, trying to allow for the height difference, wanting Mitch to get inside him as deep as possible. 

"You need any fingers first?" Jenson checked. "Or just slick him up?"

"It's fine, fucking let him get on with it," snapped Mark. His cock was once more fully erect, and his skin was tingling, his whole body aching with need.

Mitch was behind him, and Mark felt the blunt head of his cock at his hole, slowly breaching him, pushing inside in one smooth, unhurried thrust. Mark's head fell down and he bit his lip, shifting himself slightly, letting Mitch further into him. His cock was every bit as perfect as Mark had imagined, filling him up until he couldn't breathe. It had been longer than he could remember since anyone had fucked him bareback and shit, it was so fucking good the way it felt, pure skin on skin.

"Do him hard as you can, boy," Jenson ordered quietly. "You don't have to make it last, just get it done hard."

Mitch obeyed, fucking in and out of Mark forcefully, hands tight on his hips for maximum leverage. Mark braced himself, pushing back into it, hearing Mitch's heavy, rapid breaths interspersed with loud, unashamed moans.

"Come for us, pretty," Nico coaxed. "Let Mark feel it."

Mark could feel Mitch speed, rhythm increasing to a desperate crescendo as he suddenly cried out, his come spurting out hot into Mark's arse. And _fuck_ but the way it felt, every last drop of it burning inside him, no barrier between them.

The second Mitch was finished, he was roughly pulled away, and then Nico's tongue was instantly deep in Mark's arse, licking Mitch's come out of him. Mark whined in frustration, cock thrusting up into empty air.

"I can't…" he muttered desperately. "I need to…"

"Shhh," soothed Jenson. Mark was shoved over on to his back and Jenson and Nico both descended on his cock, taking it in turns to suck him. Yet Mark needed more. 

He stretched out his hand, reaching for Mitch, who moved closer, leaning over Mark and kissing him. Mark thrust up into Jenson and Nico's mouths; lips and tongues and hands all working his cock until he came with so much force that his body hovered somewhere between pleasure and pain.

"Fuck," he murmured, not sure he could even move. The four of them sprawled on the bed, Mitch's head resting on Mark's shoulder, Jenson and Nico kissing lazily, passing Mark's come between their mouths.

"Well," Jenson said, finally. "That was fun." He patted Mark's thigh affectionately and then stood up, bending over to pick up his shoes.

Nico followed him, passing Jenson his shirt as they both sorted through their clothes, scattered about the room.

Mitch sat there with Mark for a minute, then climbed off the bed. He stood there next to Jenson and Nico, almost hovering, seemingly uncertain as to whether or not he too should be dressing. He looked over at Mark questioningly.

"What about the kid?" Mark asked, sitting up. "You going to let him wear something?"

"No," Jenson replied, as if it was obvious. "He's not coming with us."

"You're not taking him with you?"

"We told you, he's a present," explained Nico.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with him?" Mark exclaimed.

"I don't know, whatever you like," Jenson said. "If you don't want to keep him just send him back to Red Bull." He checked his pockets, and pulled out a small silver key, laying it on the table. "That's for the lock on his collar," he said.

Mark sat there helplessly, watching as the two of them leave, not wanting to argue to point with them in front of Mitch. Jenson waved casually back over his shoulder as they left the room, the door closing behind them. It was so fucking typical, Mark thought, so completely fucking typical that they'd just dump the kid on him without even a second thought.

He looked back at the boy, who was standing there, waiting. "Sorry," Mitch said, shrugging. It was clear he was trying to seem unaffected, indifferent with swagger, but there was a lost expression in his eyes. "If you call me a cab, I can just go back to Red Bull." He hesitated before adding, "But your friends won't get their money back, that's not something they do."

"Jenson and Nico don't give a shit about that," Mark said. "And don't be stupid, it's like two in the morning, you can stay here for tonight." He switched off the lights, and pulled back the covers on the bed, climbing in. 

Mitch didn't move. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" he asked in a small voice.

Mark sat back up. He kept forgetting the kid was a slave, that it was Mark's responsibility to look after him, tell him what to do. "God, no," he said. He lifted up the covers beside him in invitation and Mitch slipped in quickly, fitting himself neatly into the space next to Mark's body like he belonged there.

"Thanks," he said, curling up around Mark.

"No worries," Mark replied, closing his eyes. God, what a fucking day, he mused, drifting off into sleep.

.

He must be dreaming, surely, Mark thought vaguely. His sleep-addled brain couldn't process it, because this had to be a dream, someone sucking his cock. He opened his eyes, squinting, trying to work out whether or not this was real when the memories of last night came flooding back. Mitch smiled up at him, dark eyes shining with lust as his tongue swirled over Mark's shaft.

Mark didn't protest, simply lying back, way too far gone to tell the kid to stop, cock pushing up into his mouth as he came. How many times was that in the last twelve or so hours? He tried to remember. Three, at least, it had to be, and damn, he was too old for this, getting off like a fucking teenager.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, when Mitch looked up at him.

"I know," Mitch told him. "I wanted to."

Mark didn't reply, rolling the kid over on to his back and then kissing his way down his body, tongue licking over sleep-warm skin until he reached Mitch's hard cock. He sucked at it softly, no tricks or games, simply bringing him to completion and swallowing down the come that pulsed gently into his throat.

He moved back up the bed, settling back in next to Mitch, who said, "Thank you." They kissed, slowly and deeply, tasting each other, and Mark realized that he didn't want this to stop, not yet. Not for a while, at least.

"You know," he said, pulling back, "I was thinking." He looked at Mitch, not sure how to put it. "I don't have anything on for the next few days, so if you want to hang around for a bit..."

"I'd like that," replied Mitch, smiling carefully. 

"It's totally up to you," Mark cautioned him. "I know you're supposed to do what I tell you, so I'm telling you that you can always say no if that's what you want."

"No," said Mitch. "I really would like to stay."

"Okay," Mark said, trying not to think about what he was doing, just focus on the moment. This was a very bad idea, he knew that, but right now he felt too good to give a shit about the consequences. "Yeah," he said instead, nodding. "I think I'd like that too."


End file.
